There are known pants supporting devices, such as the well known clothes hanger or the pants supporting device having a pair of spring biased members that grip the pants just above the cuffs of the pants to support the pants in a vertical position. It is well known to those who have used the known pants supporting devices and clothes hangers, that these devices have many disadvantages. Pants tend to slip off the horizontal member of a clothes hanger. Further the horizontal member is connected at each end and unless there is adequate width dimensions, the side member causes folds in the edges of the pants. Also, it is difficult to correctly align the creases in the pants and then position the pants with the creases aligned on the horizontal bar of the clothes hanger. The other known pants supporting devices using the spring biased members, have the disadvantage of allowing the pants to slide therethrough forcing the cuffs against the support. This creases folds into the cuffs in an undesirable manner. Still further, many pants are made today without cuffs and are thus difficult to support on the known pants supporting devices.
Thus it is advantageous to have a new pants rack that supports pants in the manner that they are not creased by the supporting means, that is easy and simple to construct and operate, that can be permanently installed easily and inexpensively in fixed positions, that securely holds the pants whether they have cuffs or not in a supported position, that works well on pants weighted down with belts and other heavy objects, and on which pants rack it is easy to hang the pants with the creases aligned.